The Wise Crackin Package
by kathey'ssis
Summary: John Gage recieves a package at the station and when Cap is prompted to open it before John returns from a run the guys find themselves loosing hair, by the fist fulls. includeds the tail of what is in John's box.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the guys from station 51 and I never have but boy are they fun to invite out to play and Captain Stanley has given permission. Or at least I think he has. I'll make sure they get home by dinner time.

This story is a bit of a stretch but I hope you can enjoy it for what it's meant to be and that's plain old entertainment. Have fun now ya'll.

The Wise Crackin' Package

The delivery driver could feel the sweat dripping off his hands as they clung to the steering wheel as if it were for his life. There was another cry from the package in the back of his van as a police car drove by causing his heart to nearly stop before he felt his pound on his ribs as if it were trying to break them from the inside.

'One more block to go,' he thought as he started to breath again. And then he pulled into the parking lot and around to the delivery entrance. Waiting near the dock were three police cars and a very familiar van.

There was no way for him to run he would be shot dead long before he could turn around, what was he going to do? Slowly he backed his van up to the dock as his shirt was drenched with nervous sweat. Another cry rang out from the box behind him and he was sure the police heard it. What was he going to do?

Stalling the driver studied his manifest sure the police approaching the van could see that he was hiding something. He tried to pretend he didn't see the officer approaching and got up heading back in to the van just before the officer reached the door. Noticing the only other package of similar size the driver had an idea and quickly switched address labels and opened the back doors.

"Excuse me sir," one of the four police officers now surrounding the delivery man startled him, "is that package for the collectors exchange?"

"Why yes it is officer is there a problem?" he heard a shuffle in the other box and prayed the police officer didn't hear it also.

"There could be, can you tell me what's in this package?"

"I'm afraid not officer, I just deliver'em I don't know what's in'em."

The police officer walked around the package tapping on the sides as the delivery driver heard yet again more shuffling in the other box still in the van.

"I do have several more delivers to make," the driver tried to move things along. "May I get this one where it belongs?"

"Of Course," the officer responded as he gestured with his hand. Shifting his hand truck on its wheels the driver moved up the ramp and into the elevator as two cops stepped in with him.

When the doors opened again the delivery man once again tilted the hand truck on its wheels and headed down the hall toward the door marked 'Collector's Exchange,' once through the door he noticed his partner in crime engaged in conversation with two more police officers and a detective wearing a suit. Sighing calmly he gave the store manager a calm blink then presented the manifest to be signed as the dogs moved in to sniff the package just delivered.

With no response from the dogs and the manifest signed the delivery man was free to go and he made a calm haste back to the elevator where he was allowed to enter alone as he heard one of the police officers radio to another announcing they were looking for another delivery van.

The delivery driver hurried to his van and loaded the hand truck not taking time to secure it in place before he climbed behind the wheel and started the ignition. The sound of crying again caused him to hold his breath as he pulled out of the parking lot a little faster than maybe he should have causing the hand truck loose in the back to slide across the bed in the back slamming into the package bringing about instant silence.

The one thing the delivery man knew he had to do was get rid of that package as fast as he could, it was a good thing that his next delivery was just a mile away.

00000

Captain Stanley was in his office wading through his mountain of paperwork when he heard the door bell ring. Waiting a moment in hopes someone else would offer to get it Hank didn't hear any offers, that's when he remembered that the squad was on a run, Chet was cleaning the dorms, and Mike and Marco were hanging hose. Grudgingly he rose from his chair and headed for the door as the bell rang for the third time.

As he approached the door he took in the view of a delivery man with a large box on a dolly, the box was about three feet tall and two feet square and the delivery man looked relieved to see someone in the station.

"Hello, may I help you?" Hank greeted as he opened the door.

"I have a delivery here for a Mr. John Gage."

"Well he works here but he's out on a run at the moment. Can I sign for it?"Hank offered wondering just what his youngest crew member had ordered now and how he was going to keep Chet from opening it before John got back.

"Sure where would you like me to put it?"

Hank gave the box another look and then thought of his office. It was too big for in there, "I guess the best place for it would be in the day room," Hank decided, "right this way."

Hank led the way and pointed toward the corner under the black board as he heard on the loud speaker Squad 51 announcing they were available only to be called out again on a suspected heart attack. "Sounds like it's going to be a while before John gets to open his package," Hank commented as he signed the manifest and guided the delivery man back to the door.

The call of, "Hey, does anyone know what kind of a package Gage is expecting." As Chet finished up the dorm and headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and Hank knew if he didn't take his paperwork into the kitchen table to finish it John would find his package opened for him and possibly broken when he returned.

Sitting at the table Hank had only told his irritating line man that he couldn't open the package three times.

"But I can hear something inside, Cap maybe it's a bomb or something." Chet countered.

"Nice try Chet now get away from the box. Isn't there something else you can be doing?"

Chet was finally heading into the bay when Mike and Marco came in for something cold to drink after finishing with the hoses, "So what's this package Gage got?" Marco asked as much to bug Chet as anything.

"What ever it is it's bigger than a toaster but not big enough to be a woman." Mike commented as he poked Chet in the shoulder with a grin.

Just then they all heard what sounded like a small child crying and as they looked at each other and turned their heads to listen they were all sure it was coming from the box. The four firefighters walked toward the box listening carefully when they heard, "I want my mommy."

"Get that Box open now!" Hank ordered and it was Mike who pulled a pocket knife from his belt and opened the blade. "Be careful we don't want to hurt who ever's in there."

"It sounds like a little kid, Cap," Marco commented as he pulled the flap that Mike had cut the tape away from and pulled.

When the last of the tape was cut away Hank stepped up and pulled back the last flap of the box only to have a bunch of brightly colored feathers fly up in his face. As they stepped back to watch the bird fly they followed it around the room and watched as it landed on the kitchen table leaving a deposit on Cap's paper work.

"What on earth does Gage want with a parrot that cries like a baby?" Chet exclaimed as the bird started picking up papers in it's beak and pitching them off the table onto the floor. When the bird flew down to the floor Hank moved to stop the bird from flying into the bay area.

"Maybe he's going to give it to Roy's kids for a gift," Marko speculated.

"If I were Roy it would be over my dead body," Mike countered, "My sister had a cockatiel and it made one humongous mess all the time I can just imagine what this thing will do."

"Quick shut the door we don't want it to get in the bay we'll never catch it there." Hank ordered.

"Who died and made you boss?" The bird challenged as it tried to run between Hanks feet. Moving fast Mike managed to get he door shut.

The next move was to rescue the paperwork. Hank was quickly grabbing for the undamaged papers while Mike was carefully stacking the ones where the bird had tried to white out any mistakes he thought were there.

When the bird flew back up on the table Chet tried to help by coaxing it away from the papers they were trying to gather. "Here birdie birdie, Polly want a cracker?" Chet called.

"Daddy told me not to talk to strangers," the bird responded to Chet attempts at distraction before turning its head till it was almost upside down, "And you're about as strange as they come."

Even Chet had to snicker at that one then the bird flew up and landed in his hair. "Any eggs in this nest?" the bird asked as it pecked on Chet's hair and clawed his scalp. "Just one and it's wooden."

Marco rushed to his crewmate's aid and tried to grab the bird off of Chet's head only to get bitten by the bird's powerful and sharp beak.

"That'll teach you to mess with me bucko." The bird chided before flying off and landing on the TV.

"All right everyone don't move," Hank held his hands out and froze in place watching his crew do the same. "Are you alright Marco?"

"I don't know Cap this finger is bleeding pretty good right now," Marco replied holding his bleeding finger tightly.

"All right lets move very slowly and get out of here." Hank instructed, "Let's not upset him any more than he already is. Hank continued to hold his hands out as his men moved slowly behind him and slipped out the door careful to pull it tight after themselves so the bird wouldn't get out. Once his men were out Hank carefully picked up his papers and backed toward the door as Mike opened it for him to slip through and pulled it shut behind him.

As soon as the door was shut tight Hank turned to his men. "Mike will you see what you can do for Marco's hand. Chet make a sign saying do not open this door and put one on this door and around on the outside door. We'll just keep him inside till Gage gets back and let him deal with it. It's his bird." "I'm going to go see if I can salvage this paperwork let me know if you think Marco needs to go to Rampart."

Hanks way of dealing with his paperwork was to set it on his desk to deal with once he calmed down and return to Marco's side. Chet had taped the first sign on the door and was walking around the building to put the second sign on the outside door.

Marco's hand turned out not to be too bad after all and Mike gave it a good bandage job with the decision that they would stop by Rampart if it bled through.

That is when they heard a Yelp from inside the closed off room and remembered that there was one more team member left behind, Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Quickly Hank started passing out assignments, "Marco you stay here and take care of that hand, Mike grab a turn out." Hank himself ran for the broom closet to get a broom and he and Mike cautiously reentered the room to rescue the station mascot.

Hearing the hounds cry for help Chet had slipped in through the outside door to rescue the four legged couch duster. While Hank tried to herd the bird with the broom Mike flapped his turn out while Chet moved in to scoop up the dog and head for the door.

The bird just flew up on the broom handle and started a cackling witch laugh, "bubble bubble toil and trouble." The bird cackled as it moved up the broom handle toward the Captain's hand. Thinking fast Captain Stanley turned the broom around and took hold of the handle just above the broom and reached out putting the bird farther away from him.

"Unguard you fiendish foe," the bird called as it turned around and began again to advance on the Captain.

Mike moved in with his coat held out shaking it to try to scare off the bird as Kelly slipped out into the bay with his rescued victim. "Andale, Andale," the bird called, "Toro, Toro." The bird then flew up onto the coat held between Mike's hands, twisting his head to look at Mike nearly upside down he called. "AA what's up doc?"

Mike slowly and carefully carried his coat with the bird balanced on the collar over to the back of a chair and lowered the coat down behind the back of the chair and brushed the back of the chair across the front of the legs of the bird and he stepped onto the back of the chair. Mike then let his coat fall slack in one hand and slowly stepped back toward the door his captain at his side.

Cap opened the door and ushered his engineer out before joining him on the other side of the door and pulling it tight after him as he saw a flash of colored feathers hitting the window as he pulled it tight. Fearing the bird had injured its self Hank quickly stepped close to the window in the door and looked down. When he saw tail feathers and could tell that the bird was moving on the other side of the door looking at the door he let out a sigh of relief then turned to check on his men and pooch.

"Is he alright?" Hank inquired.

"He's got a bunch of puncture wounds on his snout; it looks like that bird got him with its claws. But I think he's going to be alright." Chet reported as he held the beast on his hip with one hand and examined his snout with the other. It was clearly tender because the dog was growling at the fireman as he touched the nose.

"I demand a lawyer I'm innocent I tell you." The men heard from behind the door and even Cap had to chuckle.

"I don't think Gage has a clue what he's gotten himself into this time." Marko commented

"We should take Henry to the vet and Marco to the doctor and send Gage the bill." Chet grumbled.

"It's not Gage's fault that thing is flying loose in there," Cap commented still holding the door knob to keep the door shut, "We're the ones who opened it."

"What kind of a person would ship a bird in a box like that?" Mike inquired, "Shouldn't it have been in a cage?"

"I don't have an answer for you," Cap replied still holding the door shut as the radio let them know squad 51 was rolling on yet another call. "Chances are Gage can answer that question if he's ever allowed to come back to the station."

"DADDY, Daddy, let me out," they heard from the other side of the door. The group just chuckled.

"Knock Knock," they heard and again turned their attention toward the door. "Knock knock," "knock knock,"

"Who's there," three firefighters said in unison.

"Orange,"

"I'll bite," Cap chuckled, "Orange who?"

"Orange ya going to let me out?"

"No way," Cap answered, "You've got the whole room to yourself enjoy it." "I can't believe this, I'm talking to a bird." The guys snickered hoping it was with their captain not at him.

"But Susie has a bigger room with a pony in it," the bird responded, "That's not fair you love her more," the bird then started to cry like a baby once again.

The crying was soon drowned out by the sound of the tones sparking the unbelieving crew to attention.

**Engine 51, car fire in the garage at 7218 Sepulveda, 7218 Sepulveda.**

Mike took Henry from Chet's arms and hefted him into the cab of the engine, "Looks like your going to get a little excitement in your life there Henry."

"Station 51, KMG365" Hank acknowledged and checked the door to the common room once more before jogging over to climb on the engine to roll out.

The car fire was well under control when they arrived thanks to the fact that the home owner owned a fire extinguisher and knew how to use it. He explained that he was working on the car with some carburetor cleaner when some got on the light bulb hung on the hood of the car and the light bulb shattered sparking the fluid which was clearly very flammable.

The man had some burns on his hands and face so Hank called a squad and then sighed in disappointment when he heard dispatch call out squad 23 instead of his guys.

Forty minutes after the call came in the engine was backing into the bay once again and stomachs were growling among the men. When the tones sounded again everyone turned their attention to the common room door. No one was heading for the engine because the volume was far to low for it to be an actual call.

"Engine 51, car fire in the garage at 7218 Sepulveda, 7218 Sepulveda." The sound was clearly coming from the common room and a quick look inside the door found the colorful bird still on the floor facing it.

"I can't believe this," Hank exclaimed, "He only heard that once and now he's mimicking the tones."

"He's clearly smarter than the average bird," Kelly responded to his captain then perked up with an appearance of excitement, "That thing is going to keep Gage up all night responding to calls."

Stomachs rumbled again and Hank was very aware that no one was going to be cooking in the kitchen until they got that bird taken care of, "Kelly order pizza and make sure you order the salad to go with it, I'll take French dressing on mine."

"Make mine Roquefort," they heard from behind the door. "And a bag of peanuts." The bird then burst into a rendition of 'take me out to the ball game.'

When the food arrived the men sat on the running board of the engine to eat while Hank took his to his desk and worked on his paperwork while he ate. The papers that had been deposited on were redone and the rest just smoothed out as Hank heard his squad get called out yet again. He worried about them, they must be beat, and hungry and that crazy bird was going to run his youngest medic into the ground. "What on earth does Gage want with that bird?" Hank mumbled to himself.

Walking out into the bay from his office Hank heard the tenth round of Knock Knock intermingled with mimicked radio chatter and his concern for his medic's already questionable sanity deepened.

"Does anyone have an idea how to shut that thing up?" he spoke loudly as he pointed to the door.

To everyone's surprise the bay door opened and they could see the squad backing into position. This was the moment the crew had been waiting for, for hours. Hank stood at his office door and watched the truck slowly move into position. When he noticed Gage was driving and Roy had a bandage on his arm the bird was temporarily forgotten.

"What happened?" Hank pointed to Roy's arm.

Roy got out and leaned on the hood of the squad with his arm in the air. I cut it on a nail while I was trying to help a scared kid out of the attic."

"He'd been hearing noises up there for a few days and no one believed him so he went up to investigate and found a litter of Raccoons." Johnny added, "He was so surprised that he stepped between the joists and his leg went through the ceiling."

"We had to wait till Animal control could get there and capture the critters because the kid might have been bit by the mother."

"Oh Ga-age," Kelly piped up now that he was sure his crewmate was alright. "You're package arrived."

"It did," John's face lit up with excitement, "Where is it?"

Four men pointed toward the common room and John quickly turned and raced for the door.

"Wait!" all four men screamed as Johnny pulled the door open and hurried in as a blur of colored feathers flew out behind him and headed straight for the rafters.

"All right who opened it and where's my stuff?" John yelled returning to the bay to find everyone looking up.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I said who opened my box and where's my stuff?" John bellowed in obvious anger as he stepped closer to and stared down at Chet.

Chet simply pointed to the rafters and John looked up briefly before barring down on Chet once again. "Where's my stuff Chet?"

"I didn't open it Gage, Cap did, or rather ordered." Chet defended himself but John didn't even look away from the pesky Phantom.

"He's right John," Cap stepped up and took hold of John's upper arm pulling him away from Chet. "I ordered it to be opened."

John's anger mellowed slightly as he turned to his leader, "But why Cap and where's my stuff?"

"The why is it was crying like a small child and I thought it was something other than what it turned out to be and the where is right where Chet pointed since you let it out of the common room."

"What?" John looked up a little longer this time, "Alright guys this isn't funny, I spent close to two thousand dollars for what was in that box and I want it back now!"

"Gage," Captain Stanley put on his captain's voice. "I'm telling you that bird is what was in that box and the only reason I ordered it to be opened was because it was crying and asking for its mommy."

"Cap," John set his jaw then stopped to take a breath before pointing to the rafters, "That is not what I ordered. What on earth do I want with a bird?"

"I'm the birdy got'a love me, got'a love me," was heard from over head and Roy managed to chuckle a little but the birds chatter had long grown old to the rest of the crew.

"Well John I have to confess that question has been asked several times since that box was opened but I assure you that is what was in the box."

"So where's my stuff?" John asked yet again.

"You must have received the wrong package, lets go take a look at the invoice and see what that tells us," Cap advised.

"How much is that birdie in the window?" they all heard wafting overhead.

"I think he means in the rafters," Chet growled as he followed John, Roy and Cap into the common Room, "Thanks to John for letting him out."

"Well; how was I supposed to know?" John tried to defend himself.

"Well you could have taken the time to read the sign on the door there Pal." Cap chastised quietly, as John and Roy jumped to attention before they realized the tones they were hearing were much quieter than they should be and coming from higher up that the speakers.

Perfect pet for a fire fighter," Roy spoke sarcastically, "I have a hard enough time leaving work here when I go home as it is."

"We thought of that one too," Cap commented as John bent over to examine the clear plastic envelope that held both the address label and the packing invoice.

"This has been cut open," John shared his observation.

"No one here opened it," Cap replied, "We were just interested in getting the crying kid out of the box."

"Yeah and some kid it turned out to be," Marco commented while holding up his bandaged finger.

John pulled the paperwork from the box and unfolded it taking a look before showing it to his captain.

"Now that is something I can see you ordering," Cap commented, "But this is not what was in the box I assure you."

"So what do we do now Cap, we can't open the bay doors while that things out there because it will probably fly out and then John won't have anything to trade for his stuff," Mike filled his role as second in command. "Not to mention who ever that thing belongs to, birds like that sell for several thousands of dollars a piece."

"Well John do you have any idea's how to catch that thing?" Cap questioned.

"None," John answered, "I don't happen to keep bird seed in my locker."

"Unless someone has a better idea I'm going to call us out of service and request some help from Animal control." Cap instructed as they all made their way back out to the bay looking at their new rafter ornament.

"What ya looking at bud," the bird eyed them back. "Hey dad can I take the car tonight?"

"I wonder which car he wants to take?" Cap just shook his head and looked to his engineer.

Picking up the phone Cap made the call to headquarters and as he was sure they would be they were far from happy about station 51 going out of service because of a bird?

When Animal control arrived John was still on the phone with the shipping company trying to find out where his package went. He had been connected to several different offices and the last person to come on the line identified himself as Detective Munson of the LAPD Homicide division.

"Hey guys," Gage called out as he stretched the phone cord to its limits and then stretched to the limit of his arm's reach. "They want to know if the bird answers to Harvey."

"Harvey?" Chet screwed up his face as he stepped into the common room and looked at Gage.

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't name the bird," John replied.

Chet stepped back into the bay and whistled, "You who Harvey is that you?"

"That's my name don't wear it out," the bird responded, "Who wants to tell me about the birds and the bees?"

"I'm not convinced your old enough for that information," Chet called back before stepping into the common room telling John that the bird agreed to being called Harvey.

Mean while Cap was listening to the animal control officer explain that it wasn't going to be easy to catch the bird and they might just want to forget about it. "You could put a bowl of bird food down and wait for him to come down but as long as he can fly you still don't have much of a chance of catching him.

"You don't understand." Cap laid it out, "As long as he's there we can't open up the bay doors, and if we can't open up the bay doors we can't respond to a call. And if we can't respond to a call then we might as well not be here."

"I don't know what to tell you Captain, that doesn't make it any easier to catch."

It was the sound of police sirens that prompted Mike to climb up on the engine till he could see out of the windows on the bay doors.

"Their pulling up in the drive Cap!" Mike called out as he jumped down from the engine and hurried to the front door of the station to let them in.

Three uniformed police officers came through the door while a forth waited at the door standing guard.

"Where is the bird?"

A wide eyed Mike stepped into the bay and pointed to the rafters.

"All right coppers you'll never take me alive." The bird announced its presence, following with the sound of a machine gun. No one ducked for cover and no one laughed any more.

"We have to capture that bird," the police officer in charge announced.

"Like I was just telling the captain here that's not going to happen as long as the bird can fly and doesn't want to be caught." The Animal control officer repeated yet again.

"That bird is evidence in a homicide investigation, it has to be captured," The police officer demanded.

The animal control officer stood with his hands on his hips in deep thought as the firefighters exchanged glances over the importance of the annoying bird.

"It's a slim shot," the animal control officer broke the silence, "But if we can get the birds feathers wet it won't be able to fly making it easier to catch but if we hit it with too much pressure or it get's knocked off the rafter it will kill it."

"Well if there's one thing we know it's water and water pressure," Cap stepped up, "Mike set up the reel line and remember what this guy said about water pressure."

"On it Cap," Mike called out as he stepped up on the engine to take hold of the reel hose and pull off a length before adjusting the pressure gages.

"Kelly, Gage get the life net out. Marco, Roy, you help them hold it. Position yourselves under that bird.

The bird responded to all the movement by flying to another rafter in the corner of the bay and the firefighters of station 51 began to realize the task at hand was not going to be an easy one.

Police officers joined the firefighters around the life net and after confirming everyone was ready Hank gave his engineer the order. "Alright Mike fire when ready."

"Fire, fire, call the fire department." The bird called in response to the Cap's orders.

A stream of water came forth and firefighters and policemen alike got wet but the bird took flight to yet another corner of the bay and remained dry.

"Miss Me; Miss me now you got to kiss me." The bird taunted as Mike shifted his stream realizing too late that the life net wasn't going to be able to get into position but there was little to worry about because the bird managed to elude him again and those running with the life net slipped on the wet floor and crashed down on top of each other.

"Dog Pile," the bird called out followed by a "na na, nu na, na," as the bird took up yet another position on top of the alarm speaker.

Mike turned with the hose spraying and anticipating the bird's next move this time Mike made contact with the water. The bird didn't fall which was a good thing because the life net crew hadn't gotten themselves untangled yet but the now wet feathered bird made a very ungraceful landing into the hose bed of the fire engine. Six firemen, several policemen and one animal control officer with a big net climbed up on the engine in an attempt to surround the elusive creature,

"Captain Hank Stanley!" came a bellow of authority causing Hank to look down to see Chief McConnike standing between the two trucks dripping wet. "Do you care to explain why an entire Station is stood out of service and having a water fight inside the station?"

Five more firefighters looked up at the sound of their unhappy chief as the net of the animal control officer landed over Chet's head while the bird ran by under their stunned noses.

While everyone was working to untangle Chet from the long handled net the bird ran right to the week link in the circle that Captain Stanley left when he responded to his superior and started to topple off the top of the engine.

Cap moved fast and managed to catch the bird in mid fall keeping it from hitting the floor but he was not able to get control of his catch before it jumped from his hands to the floor and started running under the engine.

"He's under the engine!" Hank called out hoping his Chief would understand that he couldn't respond to him right now as he dove under the engine in pursuit of his nemesis. Five firemen hurried to join their captain under the engine followed by four policemen and an animal control officer.

"I got it, I got it, OOOUUUCH!" Gage called out.

"He's in the net," the animal control officer called out. "We got him."

"Let me out, let me out," the bird called. "I demand to see my lawyer, I'm innocent I tell you, I'm innocent."

"We know where he learned that from," A newly arrived plain clothed detective responded to the bird's cries.

Hank stepped around the engine to see his engineer and one of the police officers standing on the handle of the net to keep the bird under raps while Roy was looking over John's hand that had clearly been bitten.

"There's a cage in the van out back to put the bird in." the detective announced, "Then I'll be taking the noisy thing off your hands."

Chet made quick work of opening up the back bay doors for the police officers to get the van backed in and opened up so that the bird could be loaded.

Chief McConnike started bellowing again. "You mean to tell me that this station has been stood down because of a stupid bird."

"Does anyone have an idea how to shut that thing up?" the bird responded to the bellowing Chief.

Hank's face quickly turned as red as the engine he was standing next to as he recognized the words the bird was repeating.

"O'kay everyone get this place cleaned up," the Chief bellowed, "You have fifteen minutes to get this water mopped up and get back in service." "Stanley, the office." He then led the way and no one was surprised when the door was slammed behind them.

Fifteen minutes later the Chief stepped out of the office followed by a pale Captain Stanley. "You mean to tell me that you thought that bird was a small child?" the Chief continued to grill in disbelief.

"I want my mommy," the bird responded to the nonebeliever followed by the cry that the captain had heard earlier.

"Okay it does sound real," The Chief consented. "Did you by any chance check the weight on the box to see if it was heavy enough to be a child?"

"No sir." Hank answered with his pale face hung low.

"I don't think I would have either in the same situation." The Chief surprised everyone and then surprised them again when he burst out laughing. "You guys really know how to get yourselves into the unusual ones don't you." "Is everyone ready to go back to work?"

With the affirmative nod of the entire shift the Chief stepped up to the radio and announced that station 51 was now back in service.

As the now caged bird was being loaded in the van John was talking to the detective about his package and turned to respond to an alarm as the detective called after him. "I'll look into it."

After an auto accident with injuries and a house fire followed with an other auto accident with injuries the crew returned to the station to find the police gone but the birds calling cards still spread all over the common room. Along with a note signed by Chief McConnike scribbled on the black board.

Get this room spit shined before lights out tonight. There will be an inspection right after wake up tones in the morning.

Each member of the crew grabbed a cleaning tool and returned to the common room when Cap took the mop out of Mike's hands. "You get started on something to eat I'll help with the cleaning. I'm the one who ordered the box opened."

With five men working together the room was cleaned and disinfected by the time dinner was ready and everyone was more than ready to eat. Afterwards Hank made a quick inspection of the bay and noticed there were still wet spots from the water so the trucks were pulled out on the drive and the floor was mopped again. While two men washed and shined the engine and then moved over to the squad Cap took it on himself to spit shine the latrine. It had already been cleaned once so there wasn't much to it.

Once that was done they all called it a night and in time sleep did come to the tune of a few chuckles at the memory of the bird's different phrases.

Sure enough they had no sooner gotten the coffee brewed when Chief McConnike came in to inspect the place. It was a good thing that Cap had encouraged them all to get into uniform a little sooner than they usually did.

John and Roy were relieved of the inspection by a call to a suspected heart attack. When they returned to the station the inspection was over and so was their shift but waiting for them in the Captain's office was the detective from Homicide with another large package that had been opened.

Four other firemen watched John Gage step up to the box and pull the lid open to inspect the contents. They all watched as a smile grew on his face and a bandaged hand was run through his hair. Then they watched him shake hands with the detective and lift the box, that was clearly quite weighty, up and carrying it to his Rover, locking it in the back.

As John returned to the locker room to change out of his uniform three firemen were hovering around for more information on the contents of the box.

"Gage aren't you going to tell us what's in the box?" Chet really pushed.

"Nope, it's my box and I'm keeping it a secret."

"But Cap knows," Marco countered.

"Good for him." John smiled over his shoulder as he walked out of the station whistling a tune.


	4. Chapter 4

4

It's not known for sure of the truth behind the statement that curiosity killed the cat but one thing is for certain, curiosity drives Chet Kelly nuts.

Sticking his head around the side of the station building Chet watched as John got in his Rover and drove off then Chet quickly climbed in his van and hurried to follow the secretive paramedic. He first stopped at a grocery store and Chet was able to sneak in behind him and follow him around to see that he picked out a small bunch of carrots some carefully handpicked apples and a box of sugar cubes. While he was paying for his pickings Chet quickly slipped out to his van and waited for Johnny to pull out again and once again Chet followed.

At one point in his following Chet lost sight of Johnny's Rover only to find it again in his rear view mirror as it headed off down a frontage road. Chet managed to get off at the next exit and back track taking the only turn off that led to a ranch. Parking just out side the gate Chet carefully walked up to the first person he saw and asked if he knew if a John Gage was here.

"Oh Johnny yeah he's working in the breaking corral today with that young filly of his." Chet was pointed in the direction and as soon as he came around one of the stables he could see the Rover and in a corral next to it he could see a horse getting a good brushing and a cowboy hat bobbing up and down on the other side of it.

Carefully Chet moved in next to the Rover making sure he wasn't seen and listened to the man talking to the horse. "Someday Sky I'm gonna have a nice ranch for you to stay at and another horse to keep you company, Just like back before my folks were killed."

It was Johnny's voice alright and Cap thought he was loosing it talking to a parrot that at least talked back.

Soon Chet heard foot steps coming toward the Rover and the back hatch opening. "You're going to like what I got for you this morning." Johnny called as he opened the tailgate and started ruffling in the box.

Chet heard the cardboard tear and managed to look up over the top of Johnny's hood to watch him place a saddle on the top fence rail before turning back to get a blanket and a bridle. After draping the blanket over the top of the saddle Johnny climbed over the fence and started petting the horse's neck with one hand as he held the bridle for her to check out. Then he carefully slipped the bridle over her head petting her neck and ears the whole time. After the bridle was buckled around the horses head Chet watched as Johnny led the horse around the corral. At first it didn't want to follow but Johnny offered an apple slice and stepped away making the horse follow him to get another. By the time he had made one loop of the corral the apple was gone and Johnny made the second lap with out a treat. Chet watched in wonder as Johnny then introduced the horse to the blanket. Letting it smell it and then feel in on its neck before Johnny centered it on his back and rubbed.

"Good Girl, good Sky, that's a girl." Johnny kept saying as he slipped the horse something in his hand. Chet was sure it was a sugar cube but he couldn't see it. One more lap around the corral and then Johnny slipped the saddle on the horses back continuing to speak calmly to it as he jumped and whinnied at the new device being placed on its back.

"Whoa girl, easy does it." Johnny cooed as he carefully reached for the buckles and cinched the saddle down tight.

The horse then did some bucking and pulling away from Johnny but Johnny just talked to her calmly and softly pulling the reins tighter till he was able to rub the horse's neck one more time. Once John got the horse settled down once again he than walked her around the corral several times talking to her and occasionally slipping something in her mouth with his hand though Chet couldn't tell what for sure from his hiding place.

After several laps of the corral Johnny then placed his boot in the stirrup and leaned up over the saddle. The horse again became agitated and started to buck and Johnny slid down on to the ground and watched the horse before he picked up the reins and made another attempt. The horse wasn't as agitated the second time so Johnny stayed on and as the horse started to walk around the corral with his weight on it's back Johnny carefully threw his other leg over the saddle and sat in properly as he proceeded to work on teaching the horse to respond to gentle tugs on the reins.

Chet then set down on his friend's bumper and sighed. "The darn fool's gone and got himself a pet that's bigger than he is and probably eats more too, If that's possible. Well it has to be better than that loud beaked parrot. At least the horse won't remind him of work all the time."


End file.
